I Will Never Love You
by little.miss.orange
Summary: He was not the loving sort, but when a young waitress named Lucy comes face to face with her most annoying, irritable customer yet, both of their lives would be changed forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**AN: This is my first story so constructive feedback would be great and thank you for reading my story!**

**Prologue**

" I _will _never love you," he screamed at me as a mix of tears and rain hurdled down my face. I tried to stop myself from breaking down right there in

the middle of the empty street, but I felt it coming, my heart ripping into a thousand pieces. I had barely even noticed that I'd sunk down onto my

knees onto the hard, cold, wet pavement when I looked into his torn face and cautiously whispered, " Surely, you don't mean that." With pain in

his beautiful blue eyes, he muttered almost inaudibly, "It's true." and looked away down the street. In an act of desperation, I forcibly grasped his

arm. He tensed, yet stayed firm in his stance and averted his eyes from me. In frustration, I cried out, " Please! Tell me you don't mean that!

Please!" With hardly any effort, he shook off my hold on him and began to walk away into the night. Reaching my arm out into the distance, aching

for him to come back to me, I let out one last cry, " Dallas, I love you! I will always love you!" He paused for a moment, and I froze praying he

would change his mind about leaving, but he just stood there frozen under the glare from the street light. I buried my face in my hands once again

as a round of sobs overcame me. I didn't even hear the footsteps racing towards me. When I looked up ready to bring my mourning session back

home, there he was. A single tear started to run down his face, but he quickly swatted it away as he pulled me up from the dirty, cold street into

his warm arms. It seemed like hours as we held each other in the middle of the dark street in the middle of the night as he muttered into my

damp hair, " Of course I don't mean it."


	2. Work As Usual

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does

Chapter 1: Work as Usual

"Darn it," I groaned after noticing that the big hand on my bedside alarm clock had just past the big Roman numeral eight , a whole two hours later than I thought I had set it to. Resisting the nagging urge to scream obscenities into my pillow, I pulled my exhausted self out of bed and trudged over to my bedroom door grabbing some dirty clothes off the floor and trying to gather the bundle securely in my arms as I went. Carefully, I managed to balance the tangle of clothes so I could reach out and open the door. I shut the door behind me with my foot and walked across the hallway into the dark living room. Pausing for a second to readjust my laundry so I could turn on the lights, I remembered my mother mentioning to me that she had to go in early today which explained why the house was so dark and felt so empty. As I walked past our old distressed sofa, something out of place caught my eye. Slung across the worn down green fabric was an even more worn leather jacket that I could say for certain both my mother and I would drown in. My mother had brought another man home, and most likely he was still here somewhere. Trying to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about this new guy lurking around the house, I went on through to the kitchen, which thankfully was as dark and empty as the rest of the house had been so far. I sighed as I put my laundry in the washer, I don't want to imagine what would've happened if I'd walked in to see my mother's new guy sitting at the kitchen table eating the last piece of bacon I was currently salivating for. I decided to skip the bacon for lack of time and went with instant coffee and corn flakes instead. Shuffling into the small bathroom, I was able to peak into my mother's bedroom where I saw a big lump of a man lying face down on the bed. It didn't look like he was waking up any time soon. Good! And hopefully, he would be out of the house and out of my life by the time I got home from work. Ugh, work! What would today bring? Endless trays of greasy burgers that I would serve to even greasier Greasers. Looking up into the mirror, I studied my face. I looked tired, worn out. The light that used to shine from my big blue eyes had burnt out. I lacked the color of life in my face. People asked me often if I was feeling well. My answer of, "I'm fine," always felt like a lie. I wasn't unhappy I don't think, I was just simply there, bobbing along. Sick of my self-pity, I splashed my face with soapy water and finished getting ready for another day of waitressing at Jay's. I heard a groan from my mother's room and decided it was best to leave now before the lump came out. I had a long walk to work anyways.

As soon as I walked outside, I knew it was going to be a long day. It was only nine o'clock and I could tell it was already in the nineties. The summers in Tulsa were something I'd never gotten used to even though I've lived here my whole life, and August was always the worst. Work started off slow for a Monday morning. We didn't serve breakfast at Jay's, but people would still stop by for coffee and sometimes the manager Jerry would let me make some donuts in the fryer. I was leaning on the counter under the ceiling fan daydreaming when a familiar voice shouted out,

"Hey Luce, if you ain't gonna serve me, I'll walk over there myself!"

"Don't even think about it Keith, or I'll call your mother!"

"Shh! I told you not to call me that."

"You're no fun, Two-Bit. So it'll be the usual?"

"I am too fun! Now bring me my food missy," Two-Bit proclaimed like a little kid. I laughed as I walked back behind the counter. I put three donuts on a chipped plate and started making a fresh pot of coffee. Every Monday since I got my job at Jay's, Two-Bit came in for donuts and coffee even if it meant skipping school, but most of the teachers at Will Rogers High had given up on Two-Bit and many of the greasers like him soon after they meet them so it didn't matter. When business was slow, and it normally was, I'd sit down with Two-Bit and enjoy a cup of coffee and conversation, and we became great friends. He'd tell me all about the pranks he pulled at school, all sorts of jokes that made us die with laughter, and the current status of greaser-soc relations so I'd know when to prepare myself for a tough night at work. Greasers couldn't keep their business to themselves, they had to bring it over to Jay's or the Dingo, and the Socs would always come looking for a fight. I'd broken up plenty of cat fights in my time at work, but I could only cower and try to keep working when young boys that should be doing their homework or spending time with their families bring out the switchblades. I didn't talk about myself much. Two-Bit's life seemed much more interesting than mine. It felt good to have a friend though. Most of mine just forgot about me when I dropped out of school and started working instead of partying, and others, well, let's just say they weren't very happy about me trying to separate myself from their kind of lifestyle. It's all for the best though. The old me wasn't someone I'd want to be again. I looked over at the coffee. It seemed about ready. I grabbed some sugar and creamers and put everything on a tray. When I looked over at Two-Bit's booth, I saw the back of a brown-haired guy in a brown leather jacket with a yellowed sheepskin collar.

This was not good. I shuffled quickly over to the booth trying to act calm. Focusing on the wood grain of the table I set down the plate of donuts and a mug.

"Do you want the whole pot?" I asked trying to act nonchalant.

"I always get the whole pot, Luce. You know that. What's with you?"

"She must be distracted by me," the infamous Dallas Winston drawled with an arrogant smirk on his face. I pretended not to hear his little comment as I set down the pot of coffee, sugar, and creamers. I gave a quick "I'll leave you to your business" smile to Two-Bit and started walking away.

"Aw Luce, you're no fun, sit and talk with me," Two-Bit whined. I grimaced. I didn't want to disappoint Two-Bit, but I'd somehow managed to stay away from Dallas Winston since he moved here and I didn't want to become involved in anything he had to offer.

"I'm very busy Two-Bit, another time," I lied and continued walking towards some tables that probably needed to be cleaned anyway. Just as I started to scrub away at some dried on ketchup stain, he started up.

"Hey darlin', how do I get some service around here?" I almost stomped back to the booth.

"What would you like, sir?"

"Oh it's not what I'd like; it's what I need"

Getting annoyed, I asked, "What do you need?" His icy blue eyes pierced mine.

"I need a little slice of you." Two-Bit started cracking up laughing. I glared at him, my face red with anger and embarrassment.

Clenching my teeth, I asked the dirt bag, "How bout something that's on the menu?" Dallas smirked and gave me his order of a cheeseburger, onion rings, and a Coke. I gave the order to the cook and went back to scrubbing the ketchup stain, the whole time feeling a certain pair of blue eyes staring at my back. Where was everyone today? I needed some more customers to distract me, but no one came while Dallas was there. When I brought the food over to their booth, Dallas and Two-Bit seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Ahem," I coughed getting their attention. They immediately looked up at me. Strange. They both looked like they'd just been caught with their pants down. Uh oh! Two-Bit always got like this when a rumble was being planned. I put down the tray of food and turned to Two-Bit.

"What's going on, Two-Bit?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," Two-Bit stated too serious for my liking, "now, there's no one else here. Sit down and we'll have a nice ol' chat like old women." I looked around. It really was dead today.

"Fine," I conceded, "but you're gonna tell me about whatever's wrong later." Two-Bit nodded, and I sat down next to him. Dallas leaned across the table towards me with a look of mischief and curiosity in his eyes.

"So, what's your name, baby?" Rolling my eyes, I pointed to my name tag.

"In case you can't read slick, it's Lucy." Two-Bit snickered, which made me smirk. I straightened my face out when I saw an angry, dangerous look in Dallas's eyes.

He drawled, "You sure can talk the talk with that pretty little mouth of yours. I'd like to see what else it can do." He reached his hand out and traced my bottom lip with his thumb. All three of us sat there in silence for a second. I was fuming. Looking at his stupid smirking face, I picked up his coke and threw it in his face.

I ran off exclaiming, "umm...I've got work to do," before I could see his reaction. I heard laughing, then a growl, then silence. This wasn't good. I had just pissed off Dallas Winston, one of the roughest hoods in Tulsa, and he knew my name and where I worked. I heard the loud roar of an engine. Outside, I saw Dallas revving up a beautiful red T-Bird, there was no way it was his. I looked over to the booth, Two-Bit smiled apologetically at me and put some money on the table. I waved at him as he went outside to join Dallas in the car. The last thing I saw before the car speeded off in a great red blur was Dallas Winston glaring at me.

My life was going to become a living hell.


End file.
